


Love Doctor

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: BDSM, Edging, F/F, Intense scene, Kink, Lesbian AU, Medical Kink, Restraints, Roleplay, Threesome, Vibrators, mild consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Brooke, Vanessa, and Kam do a medical-play scene together.





	Love Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This is much more intense than I usually write. PLEASE take care of yourselves. 
> 
> Also, as per usual, general disclaimer that fics are fics, do not take my fics as having any educational or instructional value whatsoever. They really do not contain any of that. Intense roleplays especially need to be heavily negotiated (as do all scenes), and research NEEDS to be done, especially w medical play. In the case of this fic, the medical dynamic is relatively background/more settings-based, but if you're gonna get more intensely into those aspects, you NEED to know what you're doing. 
> 
> And subs, remember: you have no obligation to 'finish' a scene once you start one!! There is never a bad reason to stop a scene. The scene finishes when you say it does, and it can be whenever you want and for whatever reason you want.
> 
> Thank you Holtzmanns & Multifandomgeek for beta-ing for me! Y'all rock <3

Vanessa’s heart pounds in her throat as she and Brooke walk down the clinic hallway, Brooke’s heels clacking against the sterile floors, the sounds bouncing and echoing off the immaculate white walls.    


“Nervous?” Brooke flashes Vanessa a soft smile, one that spreads into a bemused smirk when Vanessa blushes and looks down at her feet.

They’ve talked about it extensively, all three of them--Brooke, Vanessa, and the doctor. What to expect at her appointment, how it’s going to go. What the doctor will be doing and why. What kinds of choices and rights Vanessa has in the matter and the way she can exercise them.

Somehow, though, that doesn’t leave Vanessa feeling any more prepared as they finally turn the corner into their exam room. 

“Ms Mateo and Ms Hytes?” The doctor stands up to greet them with a smile, her eyes almost predatory as they settle on Vanessa, who shrinks into Brooke a little.

“Yes, that’s us.” Brooke reaches forward and takes the doctor’s hand, shaking it. “You’ll have to excuse Vanessa, she’s a little shy.” 

“Oh, that’s okay, I’m used to shy girls, especially on their first time.” The doctor laughs before turning her attention to Vanessa.

“Hi, Vanessa, I’m Dr Michaels. I’m going to be examining you today, okay? Are you ready to get started?” Dr Michaels’ voice becomes soft, gentle, and even though she doesn’t stand much taller than Vanessa herself, she crouches down a bit, her eyes sparkling with bemusement when the posture makes Vanessa blush even deeper. 

Despite herself, though, Vanessa nods.

“Fantastic.” Dr Michaels’ voice is sunny, as if she truly believes it. “Well, then, Vanessa, can you please undress and get up on the table? I’ll leave the room while you do it--you know, just to put you at ease.” She winks back at Vanessa as she starts towards the door.

“Wait!” A sudden burst of courage rises up in Vanessa, and Dr Michaels stops in her tracks. “Aren’t you supposed to give me, like, a robe or somethin’?”

“Hm? Oh,” Dr Michaels laughs again, “No, baby, you won’t be needing that for this procedure. Now come on, strip, I’ll be back in a few seconds. Your mommy can help you if you want.” 

Vanessa shakes her head, and if Brooke cocks an eyebrow or purses her lips at the response, Vanessa pretends not to notice. But then Dr Michaels is gone, and Vanessa and Brooke are alone, Vanessa obediently stripping down and handing her clothes over to Brooke before hopping up onto the exam table.

“There we go that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Brooke coos, running a hand through Vanessa’s hair before the door opens again and Dr Michaels walks in, smiling approvingly.

“Good girl.” Dr Michaels smiles approvingly as she walks over to the cabinet next to the exam table and pulls out a box of latex gloves that snap as she pulls two on over her hands. Vanessa swallows hard, but pushes down any nerves as she follows Dr Michaels’ orders to lie down and place her feet in the stirrups at the end of the table. 

Brooke is here, watching, making sure everything is okay. She won’t let anything bad happen. It’s all going to be alright. 

“Wait, why do--” but Dr Michaels shushes Vanessa before she can finish her question, fastening the restraints over her feet in place before doing the same to her hands with two cuffs Vanessa had somehow failed to notice before. 

“Standard procedure,” she smiles reassuringly, “Just in case.”

“Now, why don’t we see what’s down there, pretty girl? Or should we start with the breast exam? I know your mommy works you nice and hard there sometimes.” 

“She was clamped for about two hours before we came by, so she might still be sensitive.” Brooke reports matter-of-factly, and Dr Michaels nods, her hands already roaming Vanessa’s chest. Vanessa shivers, reflexively melting into Dr Michaels’ touch as the woman caresses each of her tits. She whimpers as Dr Michaels reaches out a finger and flicks one of her nipples, the noise turning into a high-pitched whine when Dr Michaels grabs on to pinch it, watching it turn hard under her fingers.

“Now, now,” Brooke scolds as Vanessa squirms, “The nice doctor is trying to work, kitten. Do we need to gag you so Dr Michaels can focus?”

Vanessa bites her lip and shakes her head, feeling her face grow hot as she tries to keep another whimper down while Dr Michaels moves on to her other breast, circling her nipple gently before giving it the same treatment the other had received.

“She  _ is _ pretty sensitive.” Dr Michaels notes, her ministrations becoming almost lazy as she brings her other hand up, tweaking and stroking both nipples at once. “That’s good, though. Means she’s nice and healthy.”

“That’s what I strive for.” Brooke beams. For a moment, Vanessa forgets her predicament, focuses solely on Brooke’s smile, on how  _ proud _ she looks. It’s a beautiful sight, one that makes Vanessa’s entire body warm with affection. Dr Michaels must notice the significant lift in Vanessa’s mood, though, because the next moment, she’s humming, even laughing a little as she lets go of Vanessa’s nipples to begin stroking lightly over all other parts of her body.

"What's that, baby? Are we happy when mommy praises us? Aww, we  _ are!”  _ she laughs as her fingers linger over Vanessa’s stomach, tickling her a little. “You’re so cute, sweetheart.”

“Thank you, Dr Michaels.” Vanessa responds politely, giggling. 

“You’re welcome, baby.” Dr Michaels finally lets her hands fall away from Vanessa’s body and walks over to the end of the exam table where Vanessa’s feet lay spread, strapped into the stirrups. “Now, let’s take a looksie, shall we?”

Vanessa lets out a shaky breath, but nods, and Dr Michaels begins her work. Her first touch is light, cautious, like she’s checking to make sure Vanessa’s okay; Vanessa nods again, smiling to reassure the doctor. It’s a strange feeling, being touched by someone other than Brooke, but Vanessa can’t deny that it feels  _ good _ . There’s a sort of innocence to the way Dr Michaels traces her way along Vanessa’s labia, exploring each of her folds and scanning her face for any sign of reaction, and it’s somehow endearing to Vanessa. Or maybe it’s just such a different speed from Brooke’s expert touch that it’s refreshing.

Either way, Brooke seems to be enjoying it just as much as Vanessa, short huffs of air coming from the older woman as she touches herself under her pants, her eyes watching the scene in front of her hungrily. 

“You’re so wet, sweetheart.” Dr Michaels purrs, cupping Vanessa’s pussy and smiling wickedly as Vanessa squirms, trying to reinitiate the friction she’s just lost. “What a good, healthy girl.” 

“Thank you, Dr Mi-- _ Oh! _ ” Vanessa bucks her hips suddenly as Dr Michaels lands two fingers on her clit, pressing down on it firmly but not moving. 

“Oh?” Dr Michaels smirks, pressing down harder. “Does that feel good, sweetheart?”

“ _ Yes. _ ” Vanessa hisses, her hips still bucking impatiently, humping into Dr Michaels’ fingers just a little bit. 

“Yes what?” The smirk on Dr Michaels’ face disappears suddenly, her voice becoming stern, and it stops Vanessa in her tracks, any determination freezing into shame.

“Yes, Dr Michaels.” Vanessa’s heart speeds up as she corrects herself, slowing again when Dr Michaels’ face softens.

“That’s better. Good girl.” Vanessa’s obedience is rewarded by Dr Michaels slowly beginning to circle her clit, her pace languid but still somehow thorough. It’s enough to make Vanessa’s eyes roll back in her head, and if it weren’t for the restraints on her arms, she would have brought her hands up to her tits and started playing with her own nipples, now painfully hard against the room’s cold air. 

“Mm, her clit seems to be functioning well.” Dr Michaels muses to Brooke, speeding up a little and making Vanessa’s whole lower body buzzing with pleasure and need. Vanessa tenses under the doctor’s touch, her arousal continuing to rise, and then she’s desperate, getting closer, oh fuck, she has to come, she needs to come, she’s going to--

“No.” Dr Michaels lifts her fingers away from Vanessa’s cunt, ignoring the frustrated gasp that escapes the younger woman’s throat at the loss of contact. “We’re not done our exam, sweetheart. You don’t want me to have to put in your report that you’ve got a problem with self-control, do you?” 

Vanessa shakes her head, only to get a sharp correction from Brooke. 

“Use your words, Vanessa.” 

“No, Dr Michaels. I’ll behave.” Beside her, she hears Brooke grunt, and Vanessa can tell she’s close.

The knowledge makes her heart swell just a little bit. That is, until Dr Michaels turns around holding a portable hitachi, and suddenly all of Vanessa’s blood seems to drain to her pussy, swelling it more than anything else. 

“We’re going to test your endurance now, alright?” Dr Michaels grins as she turns the wand up to level one, two, three, then maximum, making Vanessa’s cunt throb almost painfully in anticipation. 

“Yes, Dr Michaels.” she whimpers quietly. 

The hitachi’s vibrations are strong from the get-go, and Vanessa’s knees jerk towards each other reflexively in a pitiful attempt to shield herself from the assault. Her restraints hold fast, though, and Dr Michaels responds by pressing the hitachi a little harder up against Vanessa’s clit. The intensity is intoxicating, and soon Vanessa’s throwing her head back, her moans becoming more frequent and higher pitch, her arousal practically consuming her entire body. 

“Thirty seconds.” Dr Michaels tears the hitachi off of Vanessa’s clit, ignoring Vanessa’s silent scream as her whole body spasms desperately. Vanessa’s head is spinning, her vision blurry, and it’s only once everything has stabilized again that she notices Dr Michaels has been holding a stopwatch in her hand.

“I would focus more on training her tolerance for edging.” Dr Michaels tosses the comment over to Brooke, who’s distracted with her own business, moaning and going rigid for a moment before nodding, still panting.

“She and I have been talking about that, it’s good to get a baseline.” Brooke takes her hand out of her pants and smooths her clothing down, straightening up a little. Figures that even after coming, Brooke would still look just as put together as when they walked into their appointment; Vanessa doesn’t even want to think about what she must look like right now.

Heck, she doesn’t really want to think at all. 

“You okay, sweetheart?” Brooke walks over to Vanessa and caresses her cheek lightly, her voice wavering a little with concern. “Want to continue with the exam? I think Dr Michaels was gonna do some internal work next.” 

Vanessa only shakes her head this time, no words accompanying the gesture--she doesn’t think she could manage any, not as a wave of fatigue suddenly hits her amidst the scene’s lull. Her brain is starting to become foggy, and even though with Brooke, that’s perfectly okay, there’s something in her that hesitates to fall that far around Dr Michaels.

Not another moment passes before Vanessa is released from her restraints and scooped up in Brooke’s arms, held tightly as Brooke whispers sweet, comforting praise into her ear. She feels herself being handled gently, her limbs moved this way and that by both Brooke and Dr Michaels until she’s fully dressed, at which point Brooke lifts her off the table, rocking the smaller girl slightly in her arms. 

“Is she gonna be okay to go home?” Vanessa hears Dr Michaels ask, and Brooke nods. 

“I have some of her aftercare stuff in the car. Thanks so much for doing this, Kam. I think it was a lot of fun. I’ll check in with Vanessa when she’s feeling a bit more herself, and then I guess we’ll let you know if we want to do this again? If, you know,  _ you  _ want to do this again.”

Kam smiles. “Honestly, I think I do--you two’ve got a pretty special thing going, it’s nice to get in on it, too.”

“Of course.” Brooke runs a hand through Vanessa’s hair again, humming when she sees that Vanessa’s beaming sleepily. “You’re our best friend, Kam, you’d always be our first choice for this kind of thing.”

There must be more conversation after that; or maybe Kam has a real client after them, someone who’s actually there for a gynecological exam, who Kam has to remove the restraints, hide the sex toys, and completely sanitize the room for. Either way, before Vanessa knows it, she’s being lowered into the car and buckled into the passenger seat, a soft blanket thrown over her body before they start to move, and the journey sends her off into a deep, sated sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Technically this is for kinktober, but since I got a lot going on this month, I'm not doing every day of the challenge, so even though you may or may not see an uptick in kinky one-shots & drabbles, no guarantees, and I am not taking requests for it. Thanks!! ^_^


End file.
